


Optional.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Choking, Crying, Food, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm not sure that the others are unsymp, Logan centric angst, its just their canon behaviour kinda amplified from like logans perceived perspective, so like idk, the silent treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan knew that his output was rarely ever optional, but there were many things the others opted to do anyways.Like hurt him, incessantly.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Optional.

Logan pushed his food around his plate, eyes trained on his chicken. Patton had an arm around Roman, feeding him pieces of broccoli, telling him what exactly they loved about him and how much he was needed. Virgil nodded along, exhausted eyes following Patton. He looked extremely tired, as he had been after the wedding, taking a nap throughout the video. His shoulders were slumped lower than usual, everything about him screamed 'go to bed'. Remus had been looking after Virgil during the video, knowing that Virgil might sleep better if he knew that nothing could possibly reach him. Logan wasn't sure what Virgil feared would come after him, but he'd never know now. Janus' tear streaked face peeked out of the blankets on the couch, Remus on top of him. He had apologised furiously to the confused albeit accepting side. Hiccuping, shaking, sobbing 'I'm so so sorry, Rem, you know I would never, I really don't, I'm just sorry, you would have never said that to me, ever, at all' mixed with Remus tightly gripping him, whispering 'hey, hey, it's okay, of course not, no no, never, it's okay, I forgive you'. Once Janus was consoled, Remus admitted that he had no idea what Janus was talking about, 'but hey, it doesn't matter because even if you thought it would upset me, you really do seem sorry, so I know that you didn't mean it and it's okay!' which had led to another round of tears. Logan had been watching all of that, curled up on a beanbag, legs tucked in, arms around himself. 

Roman and Patton had declared that they needed apologise. Janus had just fallen asleep and Remus was not in the mood for 'your namby-pamby bullshit'. Patton had woefully, tears swimming in his eyes, bottom lip quivering apologised to Virgil. So not waking him up for such an important thing, because they all knew how much Virgil hated missing out on things and he always had something helpful to contribute. Virgil had yawned and shrugged, saying that it looked like it went well. He would just watch the video to get specifics later, when he wasn't so tired. Patton had promised to help him fall asleep again, something about a lovely, relaxing drink that he and Roman could enjoy. Virgil had nodded his appreciation whilst Roman had chosen to spin Patton around, thanking him for all his help, outside of the video as well. They had started dinner preparations, and Virgil fell asleep holding a spoon on a chair at the kitchen island. 

Logan had just watched the scene unfold in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away. His room was... a mess right now, he couldn't bear to go back in. To see books haphazardly thrown around, sheets kicked off his bed, lamp on the floor. It would all be sorted out in a snap, he just had to put his mind to it and his room would be clean. So here he was, hiding out in the commons. He wanted to change his clothes but the ugly purple bruise around his neck was better hidden from view by his collar, so the polo would remain. It still hurt, pounding and pulsing every time he moved. So he didn't move, tried to stay put to ride out the crashing waves of pain. They were all out of painkillers. Roman had taken the whole first-aid box when he Remus had hit him with a mace, claiming that if he woke up in the night he wouldn't be able to travel all the way to the kitchen. 

Something hit the table with a dull thud. Virgil's head had slipped from his palm, whacking straight onto the table. He jolted awake, wincing. Logan pushed a piece of his food into his mouth, trying not to wince. 

"Woah there - are you okay, kiddo?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Virgil rubbed his head. 

"What if you get concussed?" Roman teased as Patton batted his hand. 

"Roman! Virgil, that isn't possible. Logan, tell him that that's not how it works." Patton shoves another piece of broccoli into Roman's mouth, smiling at Virgil, who was shaking his head and blinking furiously. 

"Hmm?" Janus hummed, shifting so he could move Remus off of him. 

"Hey, Janus. Your dinner is getting colder and colder!" Patton smiled at him. He sat down, uncovering his plate. 

"Janus, I just wanted to apologise. I know that a simple apology won't fix what I did, but it's a start. I shouldn't have..." Logan got up, taking his plate with him. He climbed up the stairs, Roman's apology carrying on. Sidestepping a stray pillow, he made his way to the bathroom, his collar was chafing against the bruise, making the pain flare up. Switching his polo for a wide-necked black shirt, he grabbed his blanket from the floor, collapsing on his bed. A cane lay on his floor, the reason for all this chaos. 

He gingerly touched his neck, wincing. That completed the list of everyone who had hurt him, verbally or physically. How satisfying was it? Was it _fun_ to watch his face crumple up? Did they feel a rush of endorphins? Seeing him hurt, floundering for defence? Did it please them? Did Remus feel better after watching Logan's blood drip down his face? Was Janus elated after watching Logan struggle to breath, blue blooming along his throat? Did Patton forget his need for a second cookie when he clicked 'skip'? Did the voices in Virgil's head quieten when he threatened to choke Logan, when he threatened to shut him up? Was Roman overjoyed with how Logan tripped over his words, tears in his eyes, stinging words never forgotten? How good did Thomas feel after lying about liking him? Did they all laugh, recollecting those moments? Was it entertaining, shutting him up, shoving him aside? How fun was it? How much was he truly worth, an amused exhale or a full-blown laugh? Did they turn over those seconds in their heads, enjoying every second of it? Or was it the fleeting memories they enjoyed? Were those ten hours when he remained silent, never opening his mouth, no vibration coming from his throat the best ten hours of their lives? They probably didn't even notice, too caught up in making sure Virgil's head was fine, too caught up in making sure Roman's little encounter with a small hit was healing. 

He was optional, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo  
> hope yall like it ❤️💕


End file.
